Cycling Around the World: Phineas vs. Keegan!
Me and Phineas were walking down the street lane when a boy that looked very familiar, walked up to me. "Hello Hyper!" he says all "him-like". "Hey Keegan." I groan. Keeping my arm wrapped around Phineas, incase he tried to pull something. "Phineas." he smirks. "Keegan." Phineas says obviously uncomfortable. "Hey Phin why don't you and the lady come to my house for a sleepover?" he says. "Doesn't sound like you!" Phineas recalls. "Ughhh! Let's just not beat around the bush! Okay?!" he groans like it's all Phineas' fault! What a jerk! "Look you've heard of "Love at First Sight"!" he says as he pushes Phineas out of his way walking up to me. "I've seen you before. And trust me there is nothing going on between us!" I say nonchalontly. "So you're tellin' me you want to hang out with Dorito Head over here rather than me? he says. "Hey!" Phineas screams. "Yes. Not the "Dorito" part, but the hanging out part!" I yell walking back to Phineas' side. "Hey! Why don't I give you a bet?!" he shouts after us. Phineas then startsn to get uncomfortable again. "What bet?" he asks. "You've heard of "Bouncin' Around The World"? Well I'll bet you to let's say "Cycle Around The World"!" he says. "You want me to go around the world in one day with just a measly bicycle?!" Phineas asks. "No. Us. I'll race you!" Keegan says mischeviously. "It's On!" Phineas smirks. "It's On! (Cycling Around The World:Phineas vs. Keegan) Edition (I did my best!) Phineas:Are you ready for the ride of your life?! Just look at me I put a scare in your eye! Buckle up cause I'm a take you, take you down! (Oh-oh-oh) Phineas and the gang:Show me, Show me, Show me, Show me, what you've got! Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, ready or not! It's on! It's on! It's on! Keegan: One, two, one, two,three,four! (Trumpet) "So I guess we've got a bet! The bet is if I win I get to have the lady and you have to stop building stuff for a whole year!" he says. "What happens if I win?" Phineas asks. "Oh someone's being a little too optimistic! Well if you by any chance win you can keep the lady and I'll stop bothering you!" he says. "Is it a bet?" he says. "It's on!" Phineas grins. Phineas and Keegan in a sing-song voice:IT'S ON! "Phineas! You put your whole world on a line again for what errrrr.......actually what you bet is pretty priceless.......Anyways! The point is that you maybe made it around the world in one day once! But that was when it was a slightly longer day and you were in a plane, and you had a rocket!" Isabella rants. "Isabella, you know I can do this. If I went around the world in one day then I can go around the world in one day again!" he screams. "Phineas! I'm coming with you!" I say holding his hand. "Why?" Phineas asks. "In case something happens." I reply. Before he can resist we hear the announcer's voice. "Today we have two very determined young men attempting to cycle around the world! IN Just! ONE! DAY!" the announcer says. "On Team Phineas we have the rider Phineas Flynn! And his co-rider, HyperHearts58!" she says,introducing us. "And on Team Keegan we have Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works